fataly knack
by mynuzh-chan
Summary: Universo alterno/.....tenia tanto miedo, no sabia lo que podia pasar dentro de ese lugar, no entedia cual era mi trabajo,solo tenia algo claro el joven Neji no lo haria nada facil/historia algo extraña y muy mal summary.Cap2 up
1. introduccion

**konichiwa bueno pues este es el primer fic k subo a espero k logre despertar su interes me conformo con un review para actualizar, a y cualkier critik sirve para mejorar ;) sayo**

_**pensamientos **_

**ooOoo salto de lugar**

**/ salto de tiempo **

-Desde luego entenderá lo penoso que es para mi verme forzado a esta situación,

-Desde luego entenderá lo penoso que es para mi verme forzado a esta situación,

-si claro lo entiendo, pero dígame entonces, ¿los rumores son ciertos?-Dijo con una sonrisa malintencionada observando con detenimiento al hombre que tenia enfrente, sin duda si otro fuera se hubiera intimidado de inmediato con su semblante frió e inexpresivo, pero para su suerte ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas de este tipo

Desearía poder negarlo pero así parece, me he enterado que este es un sitio discreto con respecto al tema y de índole exclusivo, entenderá lo importante que es para mí.

Si si claro por supuesto (sonrió torcido) ¿entonces cerramos el trato?

Si … (mientras estiraba su mano) – a pero antes he de aclararle una cosa el no esta de acuerdo con este "tipo" de cosas así que … tendrá que ser encubierto … debo advertirle no solo como administrador de la familia si no en todo es considerado un genio

Descuide buscare algo a su nivel ...

Después de darle la mano ambos hombres salieron del amplio salón, uno dirigiéndose hacia un auto negro poco lujoso que lo esperaba en la entrada, iba encubierto; y con debida razón después de todo era el dueño de una de las más prestigiosas compañías del país.

El otro hombre salio hacia un almacén -espero que lleguen el día de hoy-dijo al viento….

--o0o0o--

En un barco a unos kilómetros de allí una joven de cabello castaño y unos profundos ojos chocolate se encontraba sentada en el piso con un niño algo menor que ella sentado entre sus piernas, ambos en el piso de una especie de bodega, donde había cientos de cajas y algunas otras jóvenes

-¿hermana que pasara si me descubren?-decía el pequeño con algo de miedo.

-no te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase, le respondió la niña intentando mostrar seguridad, algo difícil pues escasamente tenia unos 15 años de edad. Apretaba hacia si al niño que tenia en las piernas, tratando así de tranquilizarlo y de tranquilizarse.

El barco se detuvo...

Un hombre con cara de degenerado entro a la bodega tenia ya sus años alrededor de unos 50 y su mirada era temible

-¿ellas son? Pregunto dirigiéndose a alguien fuera del cuarto

- si las trajimos de china son buen material

-lo imagino, déjame ver que tenemos aquí…paseo su mirada por el cuarto deteniéndose en el rostro de cada una de las chicas

Todas las chicas excepto la chica de cabello chocolate dirigieron su mirada al señor...-se ven muy comunes...-Dijo este de manera despectiva, las chicas tenían una mirada de melancolía y miedo, no sabían con exactitud que les esperaba y de ninguna manera se lo habrían imaginado; en el recorrido de los ojos de aquel hombre por la bodega, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada sobre una joven que sostenía a un niño pequeño con fuerza contra su pecho y mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza

que hace ese mocoso aquí! Replico el señor con una cara de asco y alzando la voz .dejando al resto de las chicas aun más asustadas

pues …vera… la chica no …permitió que lo dejáramos

No puedo creerlo es solo una niña, no pudieron con ella!? Que clase de incompetentes son!! .Y tu chiquilla….-fijando sus ojos sobre la pobre niña que trataba en vano de tranquilizarse y evitar llorar.

NO!! –lo interrumpió de inmediato la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos...-pero no eran de suplica, podía ver en su semblante una decisión y fortaleza difíciles de encontrar en una niña de su edad y mas aun en sus condiciones, ella apretó con mas fuerza a el pequeño y miro al señor de forma retadora.

NO DEJARE QUE LO ALEJEN DE MI-gritaba la pequeña a voz entrecortada por el llanto mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas al niño.

Vaya creo que tenemos una pequeña fierecilla aquí ...-sonrió de lado de una forma que a la chica le causo escalofrío- no importa a mis clientes de mayor edad les gusta jugar al domador- dejo escapar una risa

Ante estas palabras el rostro de todas las chicas palideció de pronto todo tenia sentido el salir de noche en un barco la cara de arrepentimiento de sus padres y aquel viaje sin regreso que las había privado de su dulce y tranquila vida en casa.

-que?? Murmuro una de las chicas

- si señoritas- contesto con sarcasmo-temo decirles que ahora trabajan para mi, no se molesten en protestar no hay vuelta atrás, tienen la suerte de trabajar para el mejor…

--o0o0o--

Hacia la puerta de una enorme mansión caminaba muy aprisa un joven de unos 18 años con la respiración agitada mientras era perseguido por unas 15 jovencitas todas ellas con comida hecha en casa alguna carta o cualquier otro presente, el chico paso corriendo la entrada y el enorme portón se cerro tras el, dejando a todas las chicas tras la puerta, el joven dejo de correr una vez que escucho el choque de la puerta al cerrarse

¿te costo escapar esta vez verdad primo? Le dijo una niña de cabello negro lacio y largo con unos bellos ojos platinados desde bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano

¿me observaba hanabi sama?-levanto una ceja adivinando la reacción de su prima

Claro fue muy divertido-dijo mientras comenzaba a reír -lo vi todo desde el balcón, por poco no lo logras,-decía entre risas y con cara de burla –pobrecitas pero debes admitir tienen buena condición física... lo malo es que les arruinaste la nariz con la puerta, y de seguro la cirugía les costo una fortuna, estoy segura que esas no tienen nada natural, debiste ver sus caras jaja imagínate cuando se enteren……de…ups -puso su mano sobre su boca y dejo de reír de inmediato.

¿Cuando se enteren??

Nada olvídalo, Debo irme primo-y salio corriendo-

El chico suspiro- esa niña siempre es así

El chico se dirigió por el jardín hacia la entrada de la misión, la cual tenia muchos pisos y cientos de habitaciones tenia 2 grandes edificios los dividía un puente que cruzaba sobre el jardín; aquel jardín que rodeaba la enorme mansión lleno de arboles de cerezo y rosales, tanto que en el punto mas alejado podría parecer un bosque.

Se dirijo con prisa dentro de la mansión al estar en el segundo piso dio un suspiro al sentirse tan cerca de su habitación "por fin en ese día seria libre" _algo de tranquilidad_- pensó demasiado pronto, porque de un momento a otro alguien se interpuso en su camino

-hiashi sama- respondió el joven haciendo una ligera reverencia

-¿tienes alguna idea de a quien acabas de cerrarle la puerta, prácticamente en la cara? Le decía con algo de enfado en sus palabras un hombre mayor bastante apuesto y vestido con un elegante traje-ignorando completamente el saludo.

- disculpe hiashi sama pero no molesto en averiguar sus nombres antes de rechazarlas- comento el joven con arrogancia y serenidad admirable

- ¡es la hija de un socio potencial!! Y no te importo!! Bien que excusa tienes?? comento el hombre recobrando la calma un poco.

- ….

- no se que voy a hacer contigo casi cumplirás los 19 años y jamás te has molestado por relacionarte con alguna joven, la mayoría de los jóvenes de tu edad han tenido de menos una novia- el chico lo miraba pretendiendo poner atención y ocultando su aburrimiento, odiaba este tipo de platicas, y últimamente se habían vuelto muy frecuentes- ¿como podrás aprender a complacer a la joven con la que te comprometas? De seguro comenzaran los rumores- el joven se sonrojo ante el comentario.

- no pertenezco a esa mayoría y sobre mi compromiso, y mi vida intima no me parece un buen tema de discusión- dicho esto dio la ,media vuelta.

-Neji!…-grito el hombre, pero era demasiado tarde el joven ya había desaparecido

Neji llego a su habitación… -Vaya día mas horrible- se decía…


	2. un poco de ¿suerte?

--ooOoOoOOooOoooo--

**siento la tardanza no tenia internet../ en fin 2ndo cap espero k les guste/ si pueden manden un review y zere feliz ... a loz 4 reviewz continuo .. **

**ñe muchas gracias a la gente k pasa a leer **

**_/pensamiento/_**

**_-ooo00ooo- cambio de lugar_**

**_--cambio de tiempo en un mismo lugar_**

**_-dialogo-_**

--ooOoOoOOooOoooo--

La chicas fueron llevadas de aquella habitación a una especie de casa

-una mujer de aspecto amable con unos ojos azul cielo que hacían contraste con su cabello blanco; se presento ante ellas- seré a partir de hoy su maestra les enseñare actividades para mantener una casa y al cliente- las chicas permanecían en silencio mirando a la nada-… pero no estén tristes pequeñas, tranquilas, ya verán esta vida no es tan mala, seremos a partir de ahora familia.-dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlas

Esta ultima palabra pareció no servir mucho para calmar a las jóvenes excepto a una, una que con la palabra familia había adquirido un brillito en los ojos, claro que recordaba esa palabra, no era ajena para la chica de cabello castaño y ojos almendra, esa palabra era con la que había soñado desde niña aquella que las dueñas del lugar donde creció, había prometido que traería felicidad-_puede que esto no sea tan malo_-después de todo recordaba todas aquellas historias donde la palabra aprecia constantemente, aquellas fotografías que sus compañeros, que habían tenido suerte, enviaban desde sus nuevos hogares, aquellas anécdotas de viajes y navidades, sin saberlo habían sacado a flote algo muy marcado en su carácter aquella inocencia que se convertía en valor y determinación cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

--ooOoOoOOooOoooo--

-¡¡Ayer casi logro hablar con el!!- decía emocionada una chica de cabello rubio muy largo y ligeramente ondulado, -es tan apuesto-contestaba otra chica de cabello rojo fuego, mientras suspiraba

-miren la hora chicas casi 5 30, ya no tarda en salir-grito una mas emocionada

-en su lugar... no esperaría…- se escucho la voz de otra chica, una voz apenas audible

-hinata-san--exclamaron las chicas que se encontraban fuera de la puerta de la mansión hyuga, mientras miraban a la heredera de la fortuna hyuga con su uniforme del colegio, su pequeña falda a cuadros de color rojo, el saco negro sobre la blusa blanca, y su mochila escondida tras su espalda, tocada por su largo cabello negro azulado; todo parecía estar hecho a su medida, y claro tratándose de una hyuga es muy probable que estuviera hecho a su medida.

En tanto que les regalaba una sonrisa dijo -últimamente Neji a estado de muy mal humor y no creo… k vaya hoy al colegio…-

-y si las ve aquí con mayor razón evitara salir de la mansión- completo la hermana menor de hinata con media sonrisa; vestía una versión más conservadora del vestuario de su hermana en color violeta y mantenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta. Las chicas la miraron con rencor, pero no les quedo otra opción, más que aceptar el consejo, después de todo ya era tarde y no parecía que el apuesto hyuga fuera a salir

--ooOoOoOOooOoooo--

Neji miraba hacia el techo de su habitación a pesar de aun ser de madrugada no podía conciliar el sueño era como si aquella enorme cama no fuera suficiente, daba vueltas y vueltas y simplemente no podía dormir. Gracias a esto pudo escuchar los ligeros pasos que se oían al final del pasillo

-de seguro era alguna de las sirvientas que venia a despertarlo –ja, como si en verdad fuera tan descuidado como para no saber la hora en que debe ir al colegio, o quizá peor, era su tío que venia a reclamarle por sus últimamente recurrentes faltas. Fuera quien fuera no le agradaba nada la idea, así que opto por salir rápidamente y correr en dirección contraria a los pasos.

Ir al jardín un rato parecía la mejor idea después de todo nadie va allá.

--ooOoOoOOooOoooo--

La sirvienta llego al cuarto y toco delicadamente la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta entro, _que extraño__no escuche ruido en__la mañana_– pensó, no le dio mucha importancia y regreso a informar al dueño de la casa.

-hiashi sama dijo mientras hacia una profunda reverencia al entrar a una oficina del cuarto piso- Neji-sama no se encuentra en casa, le informo como usted pidió

El aludido solo hizo una mueca con la cabeza indicando a la mucama que podía irse, esta no dijo nada y se dispuso a salir de la habitación volviendo sobre sus pasos sin darle la espalda al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de aquella oficina.

En cuanto hubo salido la mujer de la oficina, el hombre se dispuso a hacer una llamada telefónica

-¿la encontró ya?

-… señor hyugga que gusto escucharlo… ¿dígame como se encuentra?

-…

-oh claro se me olvido que es un hombre ocupado vera el día de ayer llegaron unas chicas son bastante jóvenes, pero de seguro entre ellas hay alguna al nivel hyugga, es algo difícil saber con exactitud que es lo que esta buscando.

- pensé haber sido claro…

-déme unos días, en unos días tendré lo que busca…

-solo unos días…

Su tío estaba convencido de que a su sobrino le haría bien, la idea de que se desinhibiera un poco quizá traería consigo un cambio de actitud.

--0o0o0o0o0--

Desde el día en que había llegado tenten se sentía muy diferente se había dado cuenta que ese no era un sitio normal, la dulce señora que actuaba de su maestra, había logrado que las pequeñas retomaran el gusto por vivir en tan solo unos días y apenas ayer el dueño les había obsequiado un pequeño vestido en distintos colores a cada una de las pequeñas, que lo recibían con la mirada baja para no ver el rostro entretenido del director. Parecía que su imaginación le había hecho pasar un mal trago pintándole un futuro terrible ¿o no?

Había comenzado con lecciones básicas de algo parecido a un ama de casa, o al menos a eso sonaba, aunque mas que enfocarse en tareas del hogar, cada lección intentaba convertirlas en sutiles acompañantes, sumisas y calladas… y cumpliendo siempre cualquier cosa que se le pida; algo que no iba para nada con tenten …

Sus compañeras y la señora lo habían notado ya, pues cada que ensayaban almuerzos cenas he incluso fiestas de te, tenten siempre encontraba la manera de hacer la lección algo ¿impredecible? Y ni que se diga cuando se tocaban temas más delicados, siempre los convertía en debate, aun así, tenia carisma y eso también lo habían percibido todos.

--0o0o0o0o--

Las chicas fueron llevadas hacia un salón que daba un aire más de restaurante lujoso que de salón mismo incluso habían ido vestidas con el traje que hacia poco les habían regalado.

- muy bien mis pequeñas- decía Rosete la señora de cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste –continuemos con sus clases, les enseñare como deben de comportarse, para eso hemos invitado a algunos caballeros, como ayer practicamos almorzaran con ellos ¿de acuerdo?

Las chicas asintieron sin muchas ganas pero su expresión cambio al ver algunos apuestos empresarios entrar al salón entre ellos a dos integrantes de una de las familias más poderosas del país. Los jóvenes de traje, que no superaban los 23 años de edad fueron tomando su lugar en las mesas que se encontraban alrededor del salón.

-veamos comenzó Rosete tu pequeña ve a atender al señor fuji.. y tu …- hasta que llego casi al final de su lista tenten ira ..a... tenten?? Donde esta tenten?? Pregunto a las chicas restantes que se miraron unas a otras negando con la cabeza-la aludida bajo corriendo las escaleras con su pequeño vestido de algo muy parecido a la seda en color rojo, este apenas llegaba a sus rodillas, y su cabello suelto y húmedo flotaba en el aire, tenia algunas marcas de tierra que se intentaba sacudir en lo que corría.

-lo siento kasan – dijo con una ligera reverencia mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento

Un suspiro fue su única respuesta-… bien no importa debes ir a almorzar con el señor uchiha, recuerda tratarlo bien el es un cliente MUY IMPORTANTE-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo-la mesa es la 12.

-si esta bien- contesto resignada y se encamino a la mesa señalada ante la mirada preocupada de la señora.

--0o0o0o0o0o0o--

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? -decía un joven de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color y facciones perfectas, por las cuales más de una de las chicas se había quedado mirándolo al pasar, cuando sentían la penetrante mirada que el chico les devolvía solo podían sonrojarse, y seguir caminando, no era para menos tenían en frente a uno de los chicos más apuestos del país.

- Se ve que las cosas por aquí serán divertidas- lastima que no pueda quedarme, hoy no… tengo negocios pendientes, pero… si llevas algo interesante a casa, no dudes en decirme contesto un joven algo mayor que el primero que llevaba una gabardina negra y el cabello mas largo, mientras dirigía una media sonrisa a las jovencitas que pasaban por su mesa que solo atinaban a bajar la cabeza y sonreír. El joven tenía fama de rompecorazones.

-de acuerdo itachi nos veremos mas tarde- se apresuro a decir al ver que una joven se acercaba a su mesa.

Su hermano capto de inmediato la indirecta y se alejo del lugar.

-etto … ¿disculpe … usted es sasuke uchiha? –pregunto la joven algo apenada aun con el cabello muy húmedo y revuelto

-así es pero debo pedirte que no me hables de usted apenas tengo 18 años, adelante toma asiento-señalo con su mano la silla frente a la suya, siguió un momento de silencio, en el cual el chico del otro lado de la mesa se dedico a escanear con la mirada a la joven que no podía mas que sentirse nerviosa, el rubor pronto subió a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que era observada con tanta atención -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el chico sin interés aparente.

-emm ten ten-contesto distraída e improvisando una reverencia-¿si no le molesta le puedo preguntar algo?

-hmn-asintió mientras sonreía engreídamente

-¿Cómo puede ser que alguien de solo 18 años sea un cliente importante aquí?-dijo con un gesto acusador

-hmn pues.. –esta pregunta tomo de improviso al joven uchiha, quien se imaginaba alguna otra pregunta como las que le acostumbran hacer las chicas, y solo atino a contestar con algo de molestia y desviando la mirada -solo le hago un favor a las chicas-dijo mientras sonría burlonamente- además el cliente "importante" más bien seria mi hermano mayor

-la cara de tenten mostró una mueca de enfado, pero justo antes de que empezara a hablar el uchiha la interrumpió

-¿de que es la marca que tienes en tu pierna? Es la razón por la que llegaste tarde ¿no?-dijo observando con detenimiento la pierna que ten ten se apresuro a cubrir estirando su vestido.

-Es la razón por la que llegue tarde…-dudo un poco en continuar pero vio el rostro medio interesado de su acompañante-mi hermano menor se subió a un árbol y no podía bajar-suspiro he hizo un puchero inflando las mejillas-no se como se le ocurre, subí por el y y antes de alcanzarlo brinco enzima de mi y los dos caímos al suelo directo aun charco.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar la risa al imaginarse a la chica discutiendo con un niño, y cayendo de un árbol, además se le hizo muy divertido el gesto de la chica, que actuó toda su narración; en su rostro se formo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿de que te ríes? Pregunto tenten molesta y colocando las manos sobre su cintura

-de ti- contesto el chico apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y mirando directamente a la chica

-que… grosero…-contesto la chica levemente intimidada por la penetrante mirada del chico y apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¿Disculpa yo soy grosero? ¿Que no eres tu quien no a seguido ninguna regla desde que llego?- dijo aun sonriendo y mirando como el rostro de la chica palidecía para después tornarse rojo

-_ahora que recuerdo…. Ayer vimos que no debo hablar si no habla el primero y no debo contestar si no me lo pide y … y… otra vez llegue tarde…y ademàs ... -_miro a las mesas a su alrededor las demas chicas se encontraban muy melosas con sus respectivos acompañantes_-tengo que hacer algo así en verdad??-_g…ome…n dijo sien encontrar más que decirle

Sasuke estaba entretenido mirando como la chica ladeaba la cabeza de manera preocupada, debía admitir que la forma de ser de la chica era algo interesante, además de que se veía bastante linda, la había observado desde que llego corriendo sin duda era una chica muy peculiar, y ahora tenerla enfrente torciendo con sus manos su pequeño vestido mientras sonrojada se disculpaba debía admitirlo, itachi tenia razón las cosas eran interesantes……

--

-creo que es cómodo así- dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba sobre su asiento

Ya llevaban un rato hablando, bueno más bien llevaba un buen rato haciendo enojar a tenten, quien se ponía a discutir mientras sasuke solo reía y decía exacto lo necesario para hacer enojar más a la chica

-¿cómodo?- a que te refieres, le pregunto tenten

-creo que si fuera otra chica la situación hubiera sido muy diferente.

-lo lo siento- dijo tenten pensando en lo mala que era para esto

-es mejor hablar en vez de solo recibir declaraciones de "amor", después de todo siempre que venimos aquí alguna chica termina con mi diversión diciendo que se enamoro de mi-dijo con tono altanero

-¿y por que diría algo como eso alguna chica?-Contesto tenten fingiendo no entender

-… -el rostro de sasuke mostraba sorpresa-eso había sido un golpe directo al orgullo uchiha

Tenten comenzó a reír- no es cierto si eres muy apuesto, no mi tipo pero apuesto si, solo quería vengarme, aunque en verdad por tu forma de ser no creo que sea "tan fácil enamorarse"- el sarcasmo de la chica no lo hizo enojar.

Esa chica tenia valor, además parecía no solo fijarse en el fisco... y eso esta bien ¿verdad? ¿O significaba que era un reto para el encanto uchiha? No sabía bien la razón pero ella de verdad le estaba gustando-¿y entonces cual seria "tu tipo"?

_……_

--0o0o0o0o--

-¿¿Es sasuke uchiha?? Esta sonriendo… dios es uno de nuestros clientes más difíciles y parece que la chica a logrado interesarle- decía la dulce señora Rosete mientras observaba de lejos la mesa donde tenten se encontraba con el chico- mi pequeña tenten sabia que no era un caso perdido…

-bueno tenia que ser para el excéntrico del joven sasuke-le respondió el dueño

El dueño pensó unos segundo si bien era conocido que las empresas uchiha y hyuga estaban asociadas también se habían hecho comparaciones entre ambos jóvenes herederos si bien hinata e itachi eran los herederos principales, los otros dos jóvenes tenían fama de ser genios, tener un amplio club de fans, ambos muy serios y fríos… claro con la diferencia de que el joven uchiha si iba de vez en cuando a lugares como este; hubiera preferido otro tipo de chica para alguno de ellos, pero no lo había pensado quizá la forma de llamar la atención del hyuga estaba frente a sus ojos-sonrió para si mismo- solo necesitaba que la pequeña cooperará y habría hecho un muy buen negocio...

--

**Kanna Hyuuga Cullen-** muchas gracias espero k tambien te guste este cap y bueno si estuviera en el lugar de alguna de ellas yo no me kejo XD claro solo si se trata de sasuke o neji kun. grax x el review

**lizharuno **no son muy comunes?.. y lo de màs personajes.. bueno pues esta medio liado de por si, pero si pensaba meter màs personajes aunk no lo tengo claro mejor dime como a kien te referias?? espero k este cap te guste y muchas gracias x el review

**istharneko** muchas graxias me da gusto k te haya gustado el cap espero este tambien te guste grax x el apoyo y el reviwe nos estamos leyendo


End file.
